The pair who was not miracle
by karichin
Summary: After her rehabilitation, Kuroko Akira came back to Japan from America. Instead to enter Rakuzan High with her brother and cousin, she enters at Seirin High where she is allowed to join the boys' basketball team and she also meet again the boy who she is in love. She is not an original girl; she is a shadow but a strong light too. Will she be able to lead her team to the top?


**Summary: **After her rehabilitation, Kuroko Akira came back to Japan from America. Instead to attend Rakuzan High with her brother and cousin, she enters at Seirin High where she is allowed to join the boys' basketball team and she also meet again the boy who she is in love. She is not an original girl; she is a shadow but a strong light too. Will she be able to beat the generation of miracles and lead her team to the top?

**Pairing: KAGAMIxAKIRA**

**English isn´t my language so sorry for mistakes with tenses.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basuke but OC **

* * *

**Seirin Private High School**

Spring.

She decided that is time for a new beginning.

It was the first day and from the entrance of the school you can see a lot of upperclassmen students from different clubs trying and hoping to gather new members to enter their club

A girl with light-blue hair that reached her lower back and eyes to match began to walk through the crowd of students in her new school.

"Interested in Rugby?"

"Have you ever played shogi?"

"If you are Japanese, you have to play baseball"

"Swimming, it feels great!"

"Basketball! Basketball club! Would you like to join the basketball club?" yelled a second year boy who was with other two boys. He is slight tanned with dark brown hair boy and look like a cat?

"Koganei you can´t be serious" said a black-haired boy with paler skin turning to the cat boy

The cat boy looked at him and demanded "And how else am I supposed to say it?"

"New kids, join the basketball club!" he said helding up a finger "The basketball club need some serious help!"

And there was silence for a few seconds. "I´ve had enough of your jokes Izuki" Koganei turned around and called the tallest of the three boys who was mute in all the conversation "Mitobe! Make sure they heard you"

Mitobe gave Koganei a smiled and nodded and continue to giving fliers to the student that had walked past him. Koganei sighed "you will not do it, right?"

Unknown to the three boys. The girl with light blue hair heard all the conversation and her eyes were sparkling. After all she is a basketball player and she want to join the club. In America she was able to played in the boys basketball team but she doesn´t know if here the team will allow her but even if she can´t maybe she can be the manager. She want to ask for a flyer but they didn´t notice her. Why is that? Because she has low presence and nobody notice her. She is like a ghost. So she decided to go to the stand where is the basketball club and sign-up and without nobody noticing. Because of that she missed to see the red hair boy who was meters behind her

As the second years basketball club members continued to give fliers to the students, an intimidating boy appear behind Koganei "Is this the basketball club?"

Koganei turned toward the person who approached them and he froze in te spot as he look up to the person. He was very tall and muscular for a high school boy. He has two toned deep red-and-black hair and red eyes. His eyes are pointed and narrow and his eyebrows are quite thick and split in two.

* * *

Meanwhile in the table of the basketball club..

The coach, a second year girl with light brown hair sighed "just a few more would be nice" she said to the captain of the team, Hyuuga Junpei.

"We couldn´t even get ten" the captain said after drinking his tea.

"We are just starting" she answered "After all, we are a new school. If we win the Inter-High and the Winter Cup, we will become a big deal the new year"

"Are you putting pressure on your captain?"

"Hyuuga-kun, have you been always that delicate?" she teased

"I will do my best, okay?" he said sighing

"I wonder how the recruitment is coming along" she said but was interrupter because she notice that in front of her was Koganei with tears in his eyes.

"What?" and was when he noticed the red head.

She and Hyuuga stared, wide-eyed at him and were speechless and the boy asked "Is this the basketball club?" the coach nodded "I Want to join" he said and dropped Koganei and sit down in the chair.

"Welcome! Just a moment.. " she said very exciting and gives to him the sign-up form and a cup of tea

The red head was very rude and ignored everything. He completed the paper and then he stood up and left without care anything. Aida and Hyuuga looked to the sig-up form and read.

"He´s terrifying" Koganei gasped "Is he really a first year?"

Izuki came out of nowhere and said "He is one in a million"

Koganei scowled "YOU!, Where have you been hiding?"

Everyone ignored him while Hyuuga read "Kagami Taiga. He went to middle school in America; He must have been learnt from the source"

"Any way, I´m sure he will be extraordinary" said the coach smiling

"Hey" Koganei interrupted the two and gave to her a paper "This. You forgot this sign-up form"

"Ah! Sorry" Riko take the paper from his hand "Let's see.. A GIRL!?" she yelled and everyone saw her in confusion "I was here the whole time, but I don´t remember her. Did she want to be a manager or something?"

She placed close to her face and gasped, which caught again the captain´s attention

"What is it?"

"S-she is Kuroko Akira" but Hyuuga don´t understand what she is trying to say "She is a Kuroko! She has to be related with Kuroko Tetsuya! The Vice-aptain of the Generation of Miracles from Teiko" The team gasped

"Generation of Miracles? The legendary team? And a girl? But we are a boys basketball club!" exclaimed Hyuuga

"If it is true that she is related with the vice-captain, it ´s means that she also is related with the captain of the team. And not only that.. She is a first year and she came from America too. She has to have something under her sleeve. And it doesn´t matter if she is a girl or not! It´s not like there is a rule that girls can´t played in a boys basketball team…" She began to mess up her hair "Why can´t I remember that golden egg´s face? She and that guy came from America. This year´s the first years could be ridiculous!" she exclaimed

* * *

That afternoon, all the members of the basketball club gathered in the gymnasium

One of the first years tapped the person next to him with his elbow "Hey, isn´t the manager cute?"

"She is a second year, right?" he replied "Only if she was more sexier". The captain punched the two in the back of the head

"Idiots! You are wrong" he yelled and they blinked in confusion

The coach stepped in and she said smirking "I'm the boys' basketball club coach, Aida Riko. Nice to meet you"

Everyone blinked "WHAT?"

"It´s not him?" one pointed to the teacher who was sit down at the back

"No, that is out advisor Takeda-sensei" she replied and look to all of them "Now, all of you take off your shirts!"

All the males blushed and hesitated for a second but do what the coach asked. Aida started to pointed to them about their weaknesses and what they have to improved and else and everybody gaped at her. The captain explained that her dad is a sport trained and she has the skills to see all your physically abilities number.

When she reach to one boy she gaped at the person and look up to see that she in front of her was.. Kagami Taiga

Kagami look down at her "..What?" he asked in confusion

'_What the hell? How can a first year have these stats?' _she though froze in her place ignoring Kagami. The captain snapped her out of the trance and she continued but there was nobody else "Umm, Is Kuroko Akira here?"

Kagami widened his eyes '_what the? Did she?_'

"I´m right here" said a voice out of nowhere. Aida blinked and screamed, taking steps backward away from the light-blue hair girl who appears in front of her.

"W-what?" the captain said "How long have.." and his voice was cut and blushed when he saw what she was wearing. Riko walk to her but everyone included her dropped their jaw as they saw that the girl was shirtless only wearing a sport bra but it doesn´t help a lot to her large breasts.

Kagami when he saw that blushed the same as the others but his eyes twitched and there was a dark aura around him. Riko run to her and grab the shirt and pulled over her head. The boys that almost have a nose bleed whined disappointed. "What the hell were you thinking?" she yelled to Kuroko

Kuroko tilted her head and asked in confusion "But you told us that everyone have to take of their shirts" Riko face-palmed and shouted a "sorry"

"Akira…?" whispered Kagami and everyone turned to see him staring wide eyed at Kuroko.

Akira look to Kagami and her eyes widened but she grinned and run to tackle him in a hug

"What are you doing here!?" he yelled blushing. But when she was about to answer she was interrupted

"Um you two know each other?" the coach asked and they nodded

Akira let go Kagami "Back in America we used to be like brother and sister" she said with a sad smile that only Kagami realized and he looked down "Besides that before he came back to Japan, we were in the same middle school" Riko only nodded and Akira went to hug him again and he didn´t seem to be bothered but blushed.

"Well, I'll look at you later in the changing room… away from the boys" the boys whined and Kagami glared at them.

"Kuroko-san, are you looking to be the manager?" asked Hyuuga and everyone looked at her curious

"Um..Well, I want to play in matches but if I can't I don´t have a problem to be the manager. I don´t introduce myself. My name is Kuroko Akira but call me Akira, Akii or Kira" and she bowed´. _'She is s polite… but why did she want to played in the matches? she is almost invisible´ he thought_

"In the sign-up form you said that you have a lot of reason, what is that?" saked Riko.

Kuroko smiled brightly and everyone blushed "Well, one of the reason that I love basketball and I was very impressed how the team played in the finals. If I have to tell you the true I didn´t know about this school but my brother want to come here but then there was a change in his plans" she said scratching the back of her head. They blinked

"You saw us play?" asked Hyuuga and she nodded.

Riko asked "Um.. sorry Kuroko-san but may I ask the name of your brother?". If she has to tell the truth she is very sure who is her brother but is something that she can´t believe. Why a member of the legendary team would want to came to a no name school?

"My brother´s name? Tetsuya. Kuroko Tetsuya" she said grinning "He is my twin brother"

Riko froze and the same went to all the second years who hours before heard who is this boy. "W-what? Why your brother, a member of the generation of miracles, would want to choose this school?. And if your brother is not here, why you want to come here instead of Rakuzan?" she screamed even when she is unaware of Akira´s skills but it´s obviously that Rakuzan High is a better school than Seirin!

All the first years looked surprise knowing what is "The legendary team" and that this girl is the sister of one of them. Kagami instead was very confused because he doesn´t know what the hell is the generation of miracles.

Kuroko looked surprised. "Hey don´t say that! My brother even when he is prodigy he likes this school. It doesn't matter that this school is new. Me and him respect a lot the team play and we were very fascinated with your work the last year. And I´m here because none my brother neither my cousin who attend Rakuzan know that I came back from America" she grinned and everyone sweet dropped.

* * *

On the bus, Riko was looking outside the window with her earphones in her ears

"_Who is she?" _she thought recalling when she analyzed Kuroko

_Flashback_

_Akira took out her shirt and Riko looked at her and her eyes widened. She was slightly annoyed to see that this fresmen had a F cup sized breast. Aside that her stats were.. weird. There is no way that this invisible girl can have this stats. On top of that she is using weights._

"_You were thinking that I'm not good right?" Akira said " Well if I have to tell the truth I was in America in rehabilitation and it´s has been a lot that I really play. I have differents styles to play basketball. Maybe you will understand in a game" and she put again her shirt. "We will see tommorrow coach" she bowed and left leaving a puzzled Riko_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

In a public basketball court, Kagami was shooting hoops. He want to talk with Akira and ask her about "the generation of miracles" and who really is her brother. After all, he knew personally her brother when he went to Los Angeles but he didn´t know that he was a prodigy in Japan. But then he remember about the strengh of Akira and understood a bit.

So, when Riko left with Akira, he went to talk with one of the first-years and he asked about the Generation of Miracles. The boy commented that it was a group of six basketball prodigies that went to the same middle school and they were undefeated. It's suppose that Akira´s brother was the sixth member of the team, known as the phantom player and he was the vicecaptain of the team.

Kagami growled at the memory and missed the shot. How can Akira never told about that? Yes, maybe the thing between them was a bit weird before he came but that is not an excuse! He had spend the last year very disappointed because there was no challenge for him.

Suddenly he saw a flash of light blue in the corner of his eye and missed the shot again. And the ball was catch by someone. It was Kuroko Akira. She was wearing her school uniform now. She was smiling and grininng like always and it piss him off more.

"Aki! When did you get there?" he shouted. Since they meet for the first time she always had enjoyed to appear out of nowhere to scary him.

"It´s nice to see you again Taiga" she said

He sighed " So, when did you came back? You could have told me, you know" _'Even when our relationship is weird' _he mumbled in his mind

She walked to him "I arrived in the weekend. Yeah, I could have tell you.. but I didn´t know that you were in Tokio" she shrugged "What are you doing here by yourself?" she stop beside him and shoot.

"Nothing" Kagami said

Akira stared at him with a blank stare "Is that so?"

Kagami ignored that "Anyways..ever since I came back I have been disappointed because how low were the standards here" he scowled "You could have told me about the "Generation of Miracles" She shrugged and a vein popped in his head "I´m not looking to play basketball for fun…" and he was cut by a hit in his stomache. When Akira heard that he wasn´t playing for fun, she jabbed him and he glared at her "What the hell? Why did you do that?"

She keep smiling "Sorry, But I think I hear that you aren´t playing basketball for fun. Can you repeat it? Because that is impossible, you and I love to much the basketball to think that"

"Sorry" he said looking everywhere but her " I.. I just want to played a serious game where I can played serious. The last year there wasn´t a challenge. I didn´t know about that prodigies" He sighed and looked again at her. He throw the ball to her who caught it and they started play a one on one while they continue to talk. It has a been a lot time since they had played and always she win against him.

"I have heard about them. They are also first year like us so we will played against them. Right?" he said grinning and blushed the same color as his hair when she jumped and realized that she is wearing a skirt without her shorts

"Mm..I forgot that I was wearing a skirt" she scratched the back of her head while blushing

"I´m aware of that" he shouted and then sighed. The thing that she spend a lot of time with his teacher isn´t a good thing! "So, how strong you are? If you came back it´s because you are fine again right?"

"Well, yeah. I came back because you can said that I´m right but that is not true" Kagami looked at her confuse " I can played basketball but the doctor said that even if I finish with the rehabilitation I have to take the things low. So you could said that now you are stronger than me" she said grinning and he scowled

"Oi what do you mean by now?" he shouted

She keep smiling "It´s a joke.. I saw you today in the afternoon. You have improve a lot since the last time"

He looked away embarrassed "I want to see how strong you are for myself". He sighed and went to put on his jacket and they grab her thing and continue to walked

"Well you can see that in practice. I´m sure that the coach is preparing a game to see all our habilities between the new members with the old or maybe with another school" she said smirking "But let me tell you something.. for the moment I will be a shadow. I will be a light only if we need it. I really want to played with all my strength but I have to listen the doctor if I want to continue play basketball. So for the moment I will counting with you and the sempais" she wink at him

His eyed widened and he smirked "Count with me" and they bump fist

* * *

In the next practice, the coach make a mini-game between the second years and first years.

Yellow jerseys for the first years and bue for the second year. After that, they went to the court and the coach blew the whistle.

Thanks to Kagami, the first years got the ball. As soon he catch it again he make a violent dunked in the hoop and after that practically make all the point for the first year. However, he was only playing by himself and Akira´s eyes twitched but like always nobody notice her.

When they were 11-8, the upperclassmen started to get piss off but for other part they were happy that the first year was a good player. Izuki and Hyugga exchanged looks and they decided to put them in their place.

They kept two of them on Kagami and eventually the score increased 31-15 in the second years favor. The first year began to said thinkg that they can´t win and Kagami when heard that was pissed. He lifted one up by the front of his shirt yelling at him.

Suddenly he was hit in the back of his kness, making his legs buckle. An a familiar voice said "Calm down" and he turned to glared at Kuroko and the other first year were terrified while Akira was smiling

Koganei watched them nervously and commented "It´s looks like they are fightening"

Izuki´s eyes widened pointed at Kuroko "Was she in the game?"

"Kuroko? I dunno"

The coach was hearing that conversation and face-palmed. '_Even when I´m the referee, I didn´t know! How long was she in? It´s this what she was talking about the other day?'_

As the team was about to start again, Kuroko flex her wrist slightly "Could you please pass me the ball?" she said to another first-year who looked confuse. Then she turn around seeing all the first years "Pay attention to the ball". Kagami smirked

After the tip-off the first year pass the ball to Akira but inside him he was begging that nobody take it from her.

Suddenly the ball was on the other end of the court in hand of another first year, who catch it and shot it to the hoop. All the second year were stunned trying to understand what happened.

As the game continued, passes suddenly went to the first year and the ball would appear and disappear in different parts of the court, much to the annoyance of the second years. And Riko understand that Akira was using her lack of presence to pass the ball and using misdirection to take the attention away from herself.

The score was 37-36 in the second years favor when Akira got the ball and began running down the court.

Everyone was following her form and she yelled "Taiga, what are you waiting?" Kagami understanding what she is planning run after her. She make a shot to hit the rim in porpouse and Kagami jumped and slammed it into the net. "You have to make the shot, idiot" he yelled smirking and he didn´t saw it but she was grinning.

* * *

After practice, Kagami went to Maji Burger where he brought food and went to sit down to his favorite spot. In there he met Akira who was sipping her milkshake. After yelling at her for scary him like always he picked one of his burgers and pass to her.

"Thank you" she said making little smile and was unaffected by his tone which annoyed him more

Kagami was taken back of her sudden atractiveness and he blushed and as his response he said "y-yeah, no problem". He doesn´t know why but since they met again that he is very aware about her and her appeareance. Maybe is because what happened in the past?

Akira want to leave to her apartment but he stop her saying that he want to go with her. He can´t leave her alone in the night. So she sighed and decided to wait for him. After he finish his food, they left together.

"Hey, why didn´t you shoot?" he asked looking at her

"I have tell you, didn´t I?" she smiled " For the moment, I will be a shadow. I don´t want to show all my strength. Besides when we enter in the championship we will played against the generation of miracles for sure. So.. until the right time I will only played with steals and passes. A shadow exist to support"

He nodded " Do you know them? If I play against them right know? What would happen?"

She looked at him "Well, you can said that I know them.. and if you played against them you will be instantly killed" she said grinning

A vein popped in his forehead " Hey! Did you have to put it like that!? And what is with that smile?"

"But it´s the truth Taiga. Besides, isn´t more fun in this way?" He smirked "If I´m correct, each of the prodigies has gone to different school except one that has two of them, and one of those school will be the best for sure. I´m sorry for them but a school with no miracles will be the best" she said grinning

"You are right! I have decided.." he said chuckling darkly and declared "I will crush all of them and become the number one player in all Japan"

Kuroko finished her milkshake and spoke again " Right know, with your current level you can´t"

"Hey" he shouted

She grinned " Those six are in a completely different level Taiga. You can´t win agains them, not alone". They stopped waiting for the light turn to green but she jumped in fornt of Kagami and he looked at her "I have decided too"

He looked confused and raised an eyebrow " What have you decided?"

"I have seen the level of all the players in Seirin and I choose you.. Like I said before, right know I'm a shadow" she said smiling "And you will be my light Taiga. But you have to know that the stronger the light, the darker the shadow. Together we will make Seirin the number one"

Kagami tched and stared at her in disbelief " Do whatever you want" and they bumped fist

"I will do my best" she said grinning and they continue to walked to her apartment

They reach her department door and when he was about to leave, she grabber his arm and he looked at her confuse but his eyes widened as he saw her blushing and looking down. His heart started to beat faster and mutered "W-what?"

"Taiga.. you remember what happened before you came to Japan?" she asked him and he nodded "Well forget about that" his eyes widened and her face was matching the color of his hair " You know, back then I really like you. I know that you didn´t feel the same for me but I have to told you. Right know our relationship is kinda weird and you know that" she looked up at him and make a small smile "But you don´t have to worry anymore. Now we are on the same team and we have to forget about what happened between you and me". She went to hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek. "I want to tell you sorry because I broke our friendship" she waved leaving a very red Kagami who was about to stop her but she didn´t see him because she entered quickly in her house.

* * *

When Kagami walked to his apartment, he arrived and went to take a shower and then to sleep. All the time his head was about to explode with all the questions he has. _'That is means that she did not love me anymore? Did she like someone else?' _He scowled._ 'But.. who?' _and he sighed_ ' She want to forget uh? It´s my fault that we are not together but what if I don´t want to forget? What if I like you too Aki? '_

* * *

**I hope you like it the first chapter. Iwill try to update quickly but I don´t know when..**

**Please rewiew so I know what do you think and if you have any questions don´t doubt to ask!**


End file.
